The present utility model relates to an aquarium, especially to an aquarium with a fresh water replenishing system.
There are many kinds of aquariums available on the market currently. Aquariums with a water circulating system are popular. It is generally not a problem to keep fresh fish in aquariums with a water circulating system, but this is a problem for salt water fish because water is always volatilized, the salt content in salt water in aquariums increases continuously with the volatilization of water, and it is increasingly difficult for salt water fish to survive, thus causing fish death. Some aquariums are provided with a fresh water storage box and use a pump to replenish water, which occupies a large space and is not aesthetic and easy to operate.